


Gladers Meet The Pack

by Katy0711



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: After Wicked is taken down, All of the gladers have nightmares, Banshee Minho, Multi, Newt Lives, Newt has the flare, Protective Minho, Protective Thomas, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Werewolf Newt, after season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was taken away after the benefactor was gone and was put in WICKED. When WICKED is taken down the gladers go off and land in a town called Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



Thomas, Newt, Teresa, and Minho have been walking for a while when they found a town. They decided to stay here for a while since they are tired and are far away from WICKED was originally. They looked at the money they have and got a hotel room for all of them. 

Once they were laying in bed they all decided to go to schools since they would be here a while and didn't want to look suspicious. 

-

The next day Thomas and Newt were a mess of limbs. Teresa was on the bed and Minho draped on the couch. 

When they all woke up they got ready to go to school. 

Thomas and Newt went hand in hand with Teresa and Minho on either side. 

"Minho did you make sure we all have the same classes" Thomas asks. "Yep. Pretty easy actually" Minho said. 

They walked towards the office to get their schedules and walked off to their first class. 

The Teacher looked to the students "Today we have four students joining us today. They are Minho Lee, Teresa Scodelario, Thomas O'Brien, and Newton Sangster. Now you may all sit where ever there is space". They all sat together in the back. 

Thomas noticed a boy staring at him intently. "Stiles?" He asked as his voice cracked. "What's a Stiles?" Thomas asked as he saw the boys hurt face. 

-

The gladers went to lunch and sat at their own table. They were enjoying each other's company until they noticed a group of kids sit with them. "Stiles it's been forever," A girl with brown hair and eyes says as she hugs him. Thomas looked confused while Newt did not look happy. "Can you get off please" Thomas asked. The girl smiled and got off. 

Thomas looked at the group and decided to ask the question in the gladers minds. "Who are you guys" He said but as soon as he said that they all look hurt and sad. 

"What do you mean Stiles" An Asian girl asks. Thomas looked confused "Again what's a Stiles"

They all looked equally confused. Teresa spoke up "Tom is there any possible way you might have lived here before" Thomas shook his head "I can't remember" Minho looked at him "It should be true. They all seem to recognize you" "And one of them hugged you" Newt remarked not looking happy. 

"Am I-I f-from h-here" Thomas said to the group. The group nodded. 

"I-I'm sorry." Thomas said slowly. Minho decided to help "Lets just say the place where the took us took away our memories" 

The pack nodded "So I guess we should introduce ourselves again" The boy in the middle said sadly. "My name's Scott Mcall." He said slowly. 

Thomas perked up as the name seemed familiar. Scott looked hopefully that maybe his friend and him could be together once again. 

The Asain girl spoke up "I'm Kira Yukimura" 

The girl with strawberry blond hair stood up "Lydia Martin. "

The girl who hugged Thomas talked "I'm Malia Tate"

The youngest off the group looked up "Liam Dunbar" He said softly. 

Thomas smiled "They do sound familiar " He said to Newt who smiled in return. 

Minho stands up "I'm Minho."

"I'm Teresa"

"I'm Newt"

"I'm called Thomas but I guess that's not my name" 

The pack looked at Thomas and nodded. "Uh do you guys have a place to stay" Scott spoke. 

"Not really we have a hotel room but we are running out of money"

"Well I have a room in my home if you guys want it" Scott said. 

The gladers started whispering to each other but the wolves were able to hear it anyway. 

"Uh sure" Thomas said. 

\- 

They were all at Scott's home sitting in the living room. The gladers explained their story to the pack, leaving out the time Newt got the flare and when his friends all died. 

The pack all looked amazed. Scott was very mad when he heard what happened to Stiles. 

-

After a while of lounging around and talking Minho held his head. He was hearing voices but he didn't understand anything until he heard two words. 

"They died"

The gladers and the pack all looked at Minho who suddenly quiet. "Minho are you okay" Newt said. 

Minho suddenly let out a piercing scream. It didn't sound humane.


	2. Banshee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a few spoilers of The Death Cure so read at your own risk

The wolves held their ears with a pained expression on their face. 

Newt, Thomas and Teresa all looked confused on what was happening. 

Minho got up and left. The pack all looked at each other ,nodded , got up and followed Minho. 

-

Minho arrived in an alley where a dead body lay. He snapped out of it and looked around. Wasn't I just in Scott's house, he thought. He looked at the body and tensed. 

The pack and the gladers arrived. The pack seemed to react immediately. The gladers were tensed. 

"What did I do" Minho asked softly taking a few steps back. Scott turned around. "No it wasn't you. It's just.. you kinda found a body..."

"But how" Minho said looking scared. 

"You. Might. Be. A banshee" Lydia said turning around. 

Minho looked horrified as he took steps back, but the gladers stopped him. 

"How do you know all this" Newt said suspiciously

-

After an explanation of how they got into the supernatural, the pack decided to state what they were

"I'm an Alpha" Scott said slowly

"I'm a kitsune" Kira said right after

"Werecoyote" Malia said

"Beta" Liam said slowly

Lydia sighed "and I am a banshee"

The gladers looked at them. Thomas nodded his head. The gladers looked at him but nodded too. Scott sighed in relief. Minho was still standing wide eyed. 

-

The pack and the gladers all decided to sleep in Scott's house so they could talk more. The girls talked while the guys just told jokes while Minho replied with his sassy remarks. 

After about of talking everyone was tired and decided to go to sleep. The girls took the couches while the boys were all over the floor. 

-

Thomas woke up slowly. He noticed the clock on the wall. 1:42 am. It was late. He got up to walk around and get tired again but noticed a light coming from the kitchen. 

He walked on to see blonde hair. Newt was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He had his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Thomas approached but all he got was a crazed scream from Newt. 

Everybody woke up from the scream. They followed the light and ended up right behind Thomas. "What's going on" Scott whispered to Thomas. "I-I don't know" He replied. 

Everybody stared for a bit until Newt moved. He stood up. He turned around to face them. He had cuts covering his face and arms. A smirk played on his lips and his eyes were in a crazed state. 

"Newt" Thomas said getting closer. 

"Oh what Tommy. You think I haven't remembered how you didn't pull the trigger. How you left me afterwards. Why didn't you follow my last request Tommy!" Newt growled out stepping forward. 

The gladers and the pack all stared at Thomas. "What do you mean Newt " Minho asked. 

Newt laughed maniacally. "Oh Tommy. You haven't told them how you almost killed me!"

They were all speechless. 

Newt lunged forward and knocked Thomas to the ground. "Hmm Thomas. You bad boy." 

Scott moved forward to help but was smacked In the face with newts hand. Newt got off of Thomas and went to Scott. He punched him and knocked him down. Scott didn't seem to want to hurt him. 

"Oh hello wolfy" Newt said "What do you think your doing" Scott was shifted. He had done it when Newt went after Thomas. Newt punched him in the mouth. Scott's mouth went slack. 

Newt went to punch him in the nose but when Thomson tried to grab him Newts fist went into Scott's canines instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt retracted his arm out of his teeth. He held it to his chest. His eyes were no longer insane. Everyone was staring not knowing what to do. "I-I'm s-sorry" Newt stammered as he got off Scott. He then ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. 

"Not again" Minho muttered

"What was that" Lydia said. Kira helped Scott up. He put his hand to his mouth. Liam looked around frantically. Thomas was on the verge of tears. Teresa and Minho looked in the direction Newt left too. 

"He still has the flare" Thomas cried out. Teresa and Minho nodded. Teresa decided she should explain it since Thomas did not look like explaining any time soon. 

"The flare is a virus in which roots in a person's mind. It slowly drives them insane until they are gone" Teresa said sadly. 

Scott and the pack looked down not knowing what to say. "We are all immune to it .... Except him..."

-

After a couple of hours Newt finally came out of the bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy. His dirty blond hair was all over the place. His face was damp and red. The cuts on his face were going away but his hand still had the bite Mark and was bleeding. 

Thomas, Teresa and Minho immediately went over to him. They held him in an embrace. The poor boy had gone through even worse than them. 

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I didn't mean it. I know why you didn't do it" Newt sobbed while Thomas shushed him. 

Scott looked guilty and looked over at Liam. Another one he thought. 

-

After a while of hugging Newt finally calmed down. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Scott knew it was his time so he looked at Thomas. 

"I need to tell you now" Scott said nervously. "He might turn into a werewolf" he said quickly. 

Thomas nodded "Figured"

Scott and the pack slowly started falling asleep. The gladers followed. 

-

In the morning the pack and gladers woke up but Newt was still asleep. His cuts had fully gone and now it was confirmed that he is a werewolf. 

Newt slowly opened his eyes. And everyone told him good morning. They were all making breakfast. 

Newt got up and walked to the kitchen. "Can I help with something" he asked. A chorus of No's were his response. 

There was a pounding at the door. Scott went to go open it. Once he opened it he noticed that it was the one and only 

Derek. 

"Hey Derek." Scott said as he let him in. Derek looked around but he smelt something. He walked over to where Newt was and pushed him into a wall. Newt looked around fear in his eyes. 

"Who are you" Derek growled out


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I-I" Newt stammered. Scott turned to them. "Leave him alone Derek". Derek backed off but still glared at him. 

Newt stayed there paralyzed. Thomas and Teresa went to go help him. "I'll be fine" Newt said slowly. 

Scott and Derek talked for a bit then the wolf turned and walked out. The group started eating their breakfast and it was mostly silent. 

Newt barely ate anything and was sitting down as he waited for the others to finish. 

"Ï kńów whéŕè ýóú áŕé" Newt heard. He looked around but he didn't see anybody talking. "Wé áŕè ćòmíńğ fóŕ ýóú" Newt looked around desperately trying to figure out the source of the noise. 

"WÍĆKÉĎ ÌŞ ĞÓÓĎ" 

"Thomas looked over to Newt "Hey are you okay" Newt nodded but his face begged to differ

-

The group all went to school. They all went to their respective classes. 

Thomas,Newt,Teresa,Minho and Scott all went to their seats. "Ńéwţ ì€ ÿõú ďóńţ ğô wìťh ûş âľł ô£ ÿõüř £řîéńďş wíĺĺ ďîé" Newt held his head. He whispered 'stop it' many times. He just wanted the voice to go away. He got up and ran out of the room. 

Minho was In his own world. He wasn't listening to the boring teacher. He started hearing whispers in his head. They were telling him "someone's going to die". He shakes His head but to no avail. He saw a vivid picture in his mind. It was a man and Newt. 

After class ended Thomas,Teresa,Minho and Scott set out to go find Newt. When they did find him he had a mad look in his eyes. "I think I'm going insane Tommy" he said looking back down. 

Thomas got closer to Newt. "No your not"

"Are you sure. I just heard voices in my head. Not like Minho who can sense when someone is going to die. No I heard voices and it's driving me crazy" Newt said slowly. 

Newt got up "let's go" he muttered. The others decided not to say anything. 

-

The rest of the day went by and it was the end of school. Everyone was walking. Teresa and Lydia talked about math equations. Scott and Thomas talked about memories he doesn't remember. Minho was with Malian and Liam talking about the best places here in beacon hills. Though Newt was in the back walking without saying a single word. 

Just as soon as they started talking they all stopped. 

"Hello."


	5. Chapter 5

Newt took a step backward. That was the exact same voice he heard in his head. "WICKED sends their regards" he said as he laughed. 

Everybody was ready to fight upon hearing WICKED. "Now give me the blonde" he said pointing towards Newt. 

"You won't have him" Thomas said standing in front of Newt. 

"You know I don't have control over you guys anymore, but Newt here can still be controlled" He said smiling "Now hand him over or your own friend will kill you"

"He is right Tommy. I should just go"

"No you will not"

"But nothing"

Scott went over and punched the guy in the face. "You know what. I'll be back. It will be more exciting when come back since you won't expect it." He said and disappeared

"Who was that guy"

"Who knows"

-  
It was the next week and Newt still felt guilty. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He didn't eat or drink much. He started failing in his classes. He was pale and his hair lost its shine. Everyone was worried about him. Though problem is today was the day of the full moon. Newts first one. 

Everyone tried to help him. But it just wasn't working. There was a point were Scott thought off using his Alpha power against him but he didn't do it in the end. 

Everyone,except Newt , were in the living room of Scott's house. They were disscussing tonight. They all decided they would chain up his arms and   
The gladers would be by him the whole time. They were worried for him and by the state of things they wanted to be there for him. 

The door opened to travel Newt. His dull eyes looked around and he just went inside. He closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bathroom as everybody looked at him with worried eyes. 

Newt came back to the living room. "Lets go Newt" Thomas said. "We have to go" Teresa said "You ready" Minho said. Newt nodded. The pack and gladers walked with Newt following behind. 

They arrived at a clearing in the woods. Chains were around a tree. Newt looked at it then looked at the ground. 'Here goes nothing' He thought. 

They put the chains on Newts wrists and waited. They had come too early but it would be better so that they wouldn't have a wild beta running around. 

The gladers had brought lights and placed them around. 

Once the moon was up Newt started panting. He could feel the pain shoot up his fingers. it pains him so much but he didn't cry out. he could feel the moon affecting him. They all stared at Newt intently. 

Soon his eyes went yellow as he gasped. His gums hurt so much. The canines came out. His hands stopped hurting as his nails were fully out. He felt hair come out on his face. That's when he wasn't in control anymore.


End file.
